Magic in the states!
by Marveltrash
Summary: Iris is sent with five of her siblings to Hogwarts, to protect the boy who lived-Harry Potter. America isn't happy, neither is England. But what can they do? They choose to go. No pairings...At least not now.
1. Encounters

**Hello! I haven't been around for a while and I'm sorry! But, I hope you like this.**

 **I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. If I did, states would be a thing, and Hufflepuff would get more credit.**

The drab morning look in New York City settled deep down on the streets. Pedestrians walked groggily up and down the sidewalks. All of the state was like this, except for one very large world commerce building. Currently. Shouting could be heard coming from one of the many higher floors. People glared up at the building, anger that they would be so rowdy in the morning.

A small girl, about the age of fifteen, walked up to the building. Her dark reddish orange hair was pulled into a ponytail, and some hair framed her face. Her ocean blue eyes traveled up the building just in time to see a chair thrown out of one of them. It was heading right for her, but she stepped to the side and dogged it, a blank look on her face.

Besides her hair and eyes she had tanned skin, light green shirt with a purple button up shirt over it, a leather satchel by her side that was slung over her head, some gray shorts, and she held some papers and a box in one hand with a coffee cup in the other. She sighed and walked into the building. ' _Can't mom and everyone else stop fighting?'_ She thought, as she nodded to the guard in front of the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator she pulled out an ID card and ran it against the scanner that was in the elevator. This gave her access to some of the higher levels in the building. She watched as the numbers slowly ticked up towards the number fifty, but at floor forty it stopped to pick someone up. Groaning her foot started to tap, impatient. An elderly man stepped into the elevator, and smiled kindly.

The girl looked at him and took in his appearance. He started digging around in his sleeve of the purple cloak he wore. Glancing at her he smiled, "Hello." He greeted, "I am Albus Dumbledore. If I may inquire, what is yours?" She looked at him and apprehensively replied.

"Iris, Iris Jones." Albus hmmed.

"Your eyes hold more wisdom, grief, and knowledge. Than someone of your age should."

"If you have been through what I have been through, if you saw what I saw. Then you would understand, but let's not trouble ourselves with the past." Albus looked shocked a t Iris's answer, but he shrugged off. Giving off a soft aha, he pulled out a box. Iris tensed and shifted her hand towards her satchel, where she had a gun hidden. But, it seems the elevator was not having it today, and it dinged to alert its passengers that it was at floor fifty.

Iris nodded to Albus and stepped out, Albus chuckled and pondered Iris's actions. ' _She reacts like a war trained soldier.'_ Iris glance back at the elevator to see a devious glint in Albus's eye before the doors closed between them. Iris sighed again and walked down the hallway to the farthest conference room. As she got closer the shouting got louder. "I the HERO will now save the world from global warming!"

"Shut up you git!"

"Ohoh! Don't let America get you so riled up."

"Get away from me you pervert!" Iris rolled her eyes and walked into the meeting room, and everyone stopped. She stood there and waited until a man with blonde hair, green eyes, and bushy eyebrows ran in front of her. "Um, hello. Who might you be?"

"Not telling, I don't want to. Anywho, do you know if my mom is here?" Iris asked, looking at the people behind him. Another blonde haired man poked his head out of the crowd and quizzically asked Iris.

"Iris what are you doing here?"

"Well, mom. You forgot yer lunch, and so as I got that coffee you like. Why do you even like coffee, it's disgusting. Oh, also yer papers, I brought those too."

"First of all, I am a DUDE don't call me mom. Second, thank you and coffee is amazing. Amd no one here knows about your existence!"

"Oh, we all just assumed that you told them about us. I mean we are pretty hard to keep a secret." That was when eyebrows man decided to but in and have a say in this.

"Alfred, what are you guys talking about?" Mom looked at him, then me, and then at the ground.

"Well, Arthur. I would like you to meet my daughter, Utah, or Iris Penelope Jones." They all watched as he fainted and fell to the floor with a thump.

"Well, that went well. Good luck with him mom. I gotta go, State meeting and all. See ya!"And with that Iris walked out of the room and towards her own meeting. The countries all stared at the door, not quite processing the information.

An hour later Arthur woke, a pounding headache making him sensitive to light. But the light was soon covered by a certain someone's head. "Ugh." he groaned, "I just had the weirdest dream. In it a girl was claiming that Alfred was her mom. And Alfred was saying that she was Utah. But thats not possible because the states don't have person-" He cut himself off when he saw the the look on Alfred's face. "It wasn't a dream. Was it?"

"Uh, no...it wasn't."

"Darn it, Alfred! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would act like this!" Both Arthur and Alfred started yelling, but were interrupted by an old voice.

"Arthur Kirkland. I am in need of help, the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and Harry Potter will not be safe." They all turned towards the door to see the old man that was in the elevator.

"Albus" Arthur gasped softly.

 **Hey, thanks for reading! I know I have another story but I just don't have very much motivation for it anymore...I'm really sorry! But hope you liked this. R &R!**


	2. Hogwarts? What about Illvermorny?

**Hello again, I would like to thank the one person who reviewed. Thank you guest number one! For the rest of you, please read. And review. And if you're wondering I still don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. It's a process.**

"Albus." Arthur gasped softly.

"Hello old friend. I am in need of your help again." Albus said, his eyes no longer retaining the twinkle that they held in the elevator. England knew that look from long ago, when HE was alive.

"Certainly, what can I do?" Albus looked around him and smiled.

"First you could introduce me to your friends here. Then we can get started, but bring America. This may concern him" Alfred looked confused at this.

"Me? Why?"

"All in due time."

 _ **To the States!**_

In a room full of teenagers one would expect small squabbles here and there. And that's not what they would get in this room. It was like a full blown out war that Iris had just stepped into. She reached into her satchel and grasped her gun, cautiously navigating her way across the room to a small group in the corner. "Aha! Full house I win again!" A voice crowed out.

"Ya cheated! There's no way you coulda gotten a full house!" yelped another voice, which was soon followed by a chiming giggle.

"You lost Dylan. Now you have to give Jonny your money!"

"Don remind me." Dylan replied downtrodden. Iris appeared at their side and glared down at them.

"Are you guys playing Texas hold-em again?!" Dylan jumped.

"¡No fui oficial!" He yelped looking up at her. She glared at him in his brown eyes . his blonde hair fell down in front of them.

"Sí lo era. Ahora manos detrás de su espalda." She joked while smiling. "But seriously guys. No Poker. It's bad." Jonny scoffed, blowing his brown hair out of his green eyes, but kept quiet.

"Hahaha! Big kaikuahine Iris i paa, loaa 'oukou!" It was a little Hawaiian girl that spoke this time. She had brown hair and green eyes like Jonny but was tanner than everyone else. Iris turned on her and glared.

"Oukou makou aole maikai! Oukou kui ia lakou maluna o! You should be ashamed of yourself Alohi!" She looked down at her feet and apoloziged. Iris groaned and sank down to the ground. "Mijn kapp fáj." All three stared at her in worry. And at that time another voice spoke to them.

"Вы только что говорили на трех разных языках. Вы знаете, что правильно?" It said and Iris peered up to see a small girl with a creepy smile on her face. She had white hair and was holding a sunflower.

"Да."

"I bet it's Zion. Lot's of people come from all over to see the sites." Dylan nodded in agreement. "Let's wait for her to wake up.

 _ **With the A named people**_

They stood in the hallway outside the meeting room with a silencing bubble around them. Making eavesdropping extremely hard. Albus and Arthur were in a heated discussion, occasionally glancing at Alfred, who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. As he was in the spell bubble he could eavesdrop all he wanted. Sniggering because he knew all about magic, he had a magic school too.

"But why do we need the states?" At this Alfred froze. ' _Need the states? What for?"_ He whirled around and glared at them. Arthur stopped talking and looked at him. "What America?"

"Why do you need the states at your magical school?! Illvermorny is much better!" Arthur looked at him in shock. Albus just smiled, something was up.

"Illvermorny? What is that?" Arthur questioned. But then it dawned on him. "You have a magic school. You said magic wasn't real! How could you keep this from me!" He roared. His eyes blazed with anger, smoke seemed to be coming out of his ears.

"C-c-calm d-d-down. I'm sorry." Alfred stammeringly apologized. "You never asked?" Arthur glared at him some more, but Alfred beat him to it. "Anyway, why do you need the states?"

Albus grinned. "Not all of them just some. Particular the one I met on the elevator - Those are quite fun by the way - What was her name? Ah, Iris. Her and some of her siblings of course, I sense great magical power coming from all over them." Alfred sighed and peeked at him.

"Okay, you may ASK them. Not force, it will be their choice." Albus nodded.

"Agreed."

 **So how was it? Not too short I hope. Again thanks to the one reviewer. Belive it or not it did kind of motivated me. Oh and those languages here they are.**

 **Spanish**

 _It wasn't me officer! - ¡No fui oficial!_

 _Yes it was. Now hands behind your back. - Sí lo era. Ahora manos detrás de su espalda._

 **Hawaiian**

 _Big sister Iris sure got you guys! - Big kaikuahine Iris i paa, loaa 'oukou!_

 _You're no better! You goaded them on! - Oukou makou aole maikai! Oukou kui ia lakou maluna o!_

 **Dutch**

 _My - Mijn_

 **Luxembourgish**

 _Head - Kapp_

 **Hungarian**

 _Hurts - fáj_

 **Russian**

 _You just spoke in three different languages. You do know that right? - Вы только что говорили на трех разных языках. Вы знаете, что правильно?_

 _Yes - Да._

 **Thanks Alpha out! R &R!**


	3. States, here they are

**Hey! I'm back, please don't hurt me… So, um, school. Yeah, it's got me really busy, if I get lower than a B- my parents get really upset at me. Anywho, I realized that not all the characters were introduced last chapter, and at first I was really mad at myself, but then I realized that it's a good thing and will help me evolve the story so. Yep. Different povs. Might get to here some of the music that the state's listen to. And I am putting up a poll for what houses you think they should be in. Thanks, and I don't own them!**

No Pov.

Far away from where the meetings were being held, a castle stood proudly and was awaiting the day of September 1st when its inhabitants would come back. Inside a woman in green robes, with a hat of the color and her hair in a tight bun. She sighed and the books she was holding lost layer dust. She coughed and glared down at them. "I hope Albus gets back soon. The first day of school is soon and I have other stuff to do."

"I hope so, The Dark Lord seems to know he's gone and wants to attack. There's only so much I can do." She turned around and nodded her head in agreement. The man behind her was dressed in black robes, had greasy black hair, and a hooked nose.

"Yes, Severes. But we must make due without him for now. Help me carry these books to the Library." He glared slightly at her but grudgingly took some. She smiled and they walked in silence down the hall."

? Pov.

A male red head walked down the hallway of a house and stopped to look at the clock in the hallway. His eyes widened, "S***! I've got to go!" He scrambled back up to his room, and slammed the door behind him. When he popped back out he had on a cabbie hat, a white shirt, with a brown vest, gray shorts, and a black satchel. He ran outside and hopped into a plane that was on a landing pad nearby. Starting up the plane he flew of to the west toward New York.

No Pov.

Iris looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Colorado?" She questioned. The four others looked at each other suddenly very worried. It was little Alohi that finally spoke the word that was on most of their minds.

"F***." Iris glared at her but didn't say anything. She appeared to tired to care at the moment. The others started looking around the room and asking people if they've seen Colorado, or Cal. The all said no and started looking as well. They went out into the hallway and look up and down but didn't find them. They did, however, find England, america, and Albus having a conversation. They didn't get to talk to them because the elevator dinged and opened up to reveal the red headed boy breathing hard. He looked at the time and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Fhoo. I made Barely." He glanced up and saw America glaring at him.

"Why aren't you in the meeting?"

"Uh...I slept in?" He chuckled nervously and slowly walked past him. He didn't get far before Alfred spoke up again.

"You know, they were really frantic that you had gotten lost. Cal, be on time next time please."

"Yes, dad." He then continued on towards the room. He went in and immediatly all eyes were on him. "Hehe. Hi guys." They surrounded him and asked him where he'ed been, but a voice called over them to sit down so that they could start the meeting. Unlike the countries, the states get things done...most of the time.

 **Back to the Magic Folks!**

America sighed as he watched Cal walk into the meeting room, and then turned back to the other to people. "What?" He asked bewildered, "Am I not supposed to be a good father?!" England just shook his head and turned back to Albus.

"It's August Twentieth today so we should take them shopping for everything that they need. Books, wands, familiers, etc." This is when America butted in again saying.

"Actually, they only need books, and maybe supplies. They all have wands and they're set with those." England looked at him incredulously.

"How do they already have wands? Is Ollivanders over there too?" America laughed.

"No, we make our own wands in America. Each state has there own wandmaker who makes wand for the state. Ollivanders certainly isn't the only wand place, and it's obviously not the best." England glared at him but let it slide. Albus laughed and told them that they would be getting their letters soon and if they want to go that all they need to do is reply to it. They both nodded and Albus left in a blur.

America and England walked back into the meeting room, where yet another fight was happening. They ignored it and sat down, pondering what was about to happen.

 **I hope you liked it! Okay so there are going to polls about what house the six main states should be in, So vote! There is: Utah, Texas, Hawaii, Arizona, Alaska, And Colorado. Also what families should they have and what should there wands be made of? Please vote!**

 **R &R, Alpha out!(Yes I know it's a little short.)**


End file.
